


Resemblance

by letsplaychess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus and Scorpius sneak out to do ... stuff, Albus talks to Albus, M/M, Minerva and Albus were friends, Not planning on expanding this unless anyone has a brilliant idea, The Ravenclaw prefect is named Alana Greengrass and I play her in Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsplaychess/pseuds/letsplaychess
Summary: Albus is caught out of bed by Rose and Alana, prefects on duty. He is sent to the Headmistress' office, where he is left alone for a little while.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 56





	Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is the first thing I have ever written. I was curious if I liked doing it, and it resulted in this. Also, I'm not writing in my first language. What I'm trying to say is please be nice, I'm still learning!

Albus ascended the stairs to the Headmistress’ office slowly. Rose, being the perfect prefect she was, caught him in the corridors after curfew. He shouldn’t complain, though. Rose caught him out of bed several times, and she never did this before. But now Alana, the Ravenclaw prefect, was with her, Rose had had no choice.

He was still going over his thoughts when he heard professor McGonagall’s voice. “Potter. What brings you here?” Albus jumped, almost falling down the stairs. “P-pr-pro-professor McGonagall! Y-you scared me!” McGonagall said nothing, clearly still waiting for an answer to her question. “Rose sent me. I was out of bed”, Albus mumbled.

  
“That runs in the family I believe”, McGonagall said firmly. “You go to my office and wait there. I have an emergency to deal with.” She rapidly walked past him and disappeared out of sight. Slightly confused, Albus resumed his climb and walked into the office.

The room was smaller than he remembered. Albus looked around at the portraits, recognizing only two of them: Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, the two Headmasters he was named after. After he had a good talk with his dad last year, he had learned to embrace his name. Yet he remained curious about these two men, especially Dumbledore, whom he shared his first name with. Was it possible to talk to the portrait? Albus decided to try.

“Hello?”

“Good evening.” Albus Dumbledore opened his eyes, looking at the boy that stood before him. “You look familiar. Harry’s son, I suppose?” Albus nodded. “Yes. I’m Albus Potter. Sorry to disturb you.” Dumbledore’s eyes started to twinkle. “Albus Potter, you say? It’s an honour, I’ve heard a lot about you. What brings you here, if I may ask?”

“Caught in the corridors after curfew”, Albus smirked. “Couldn’t get away with it this time.” Dumbledore chuckled. “I should have known. You’re a descendant of both the Potter and the Weasley family. Any exciting reason?” “N-n-no, I just… I was… meeting someone.” Albus turned red. Dumbledore curiously looked at him, but before he could respond, McGonagall seemed to have returned. Followed by... Scorpius?

Oh no.

Albus looked back at Dumbledore’s portrait, whose eyes seemed to twinkle even more than before. “Well, Albus. We seem to share more than just our first name. I’ll leave you two to Minerva then.” Confused, Albus turned around to McGonagall, who was holding back a laugh.


End file.
